The prior art related to devices which shield vehicles from the sun involve various mechanical retracting devices which expand and retract materials which provide shade to the vehicle. Most of these devices are found to be less than practical as they are inconvenient requiring expanding and retracting the devices for parking and using the vehicle. As a result, very few of the devices developed for providing exterior shade to the vehicle have been sold or utilized. As the SUV market has grown, so has the experience of very high heats within the vehicles which reach as high as 150° F. or more. Several devices have been developed to reduce the amount of light entering the vehicle by placing objects inside the windshield area to reflect the light back outside the vehicle. Although this art is somewhat effective, it still leaves a great deal of surface area exposed on the roof of the vehicle to absorb and conduct heat into the vehicle. This same situation of large surface area exposure exists with larger vehicles such as refrigerated trailers. In both cases it is common to see owners of these vehicles struggle to find a parking spot under a tree or other source of shade so as to reduce the amount of exposure to the radiant heat of the sun.